characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Anderson
Alexander Anderson is one of the primary antagonists from the Hellsing series. He is a key member of the Vatican's Section XIII, also known as Judas Iscariot. Background Anderson's past is mostly unknown, with his first canonical appearence being before Seras Victoria's first mission for Hellsing in Northern Ireland. He was deployed as a member of the Vatican's Section XIII and fought against Alucard and Seras to a standstill. During the history of Hellsing, he fought against Alucard several times, with his final fight being during the three-way Battle of England. He died against Alucard during that fight. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability.' *'Regeneration:' Due to several enhacements recieivd from unknown parties, Anderson can easily regenerate lost body parts and severe wounds. However, if his heart is destroyed, he will die. Equipment *'Bayonets:' Possessing a near-unlimited amount of these bladed weapons, Anderson has an infallible way to attack at close range. He can also throw several bayonets at his opponents to defend himself from distant threats. These bayonets are covered in holy water, so they cause extra damage to unholy beings. These were upgraded to become more durable after Anderson's first encounter with Alucard. Their durability has increased to the point, where not even Alucard's Casull could shatter them. **'Exploding Chain:' A chain of bayonets that explode when they hit something, which are used to take out several targets at once. *'Bible Pages:' Anderson always carries spare pages of the Bible to nullify curses and weaken the influence of dark magic. *'Nail of Helena:' Supposedly a nail of the cross in which Jesus Christ was crucified. If Anderson drives it into himself, he will turned into the Monster of God. Alternate Forms Monster of God After being impaled by the Nail of Helena, Anderson transforms into a plant-like monstrosity with enhanced regeneration, strength, speed, and durability. *'Vine Manipulation: '''In this form, Anderson is covered in thorny vines, which he can control and manipulate to his will. He can use them to strike and grab opponents, or use them as extra arms to wield his bayonets with. *'Holy Touch: '''Anything Anderson touches in this form that is considered unholy will immediately be engulfed with holy fire, reducing them to ashes. Feats Strength *Casually sliced a vampire in half. *Disemboweled a vampire with his bare hands. *Pierced through Tektike-reinforced glass. *Kept up with Level 0 Alucard. *Destroyed a lot of Alucard's familiars. *The Monster of God briefly incapacitated Alucard and Seras. Speed *Impaled Alucard multiple times before he could react. *The Monster of God can casually catch bullets from Alucard's guns. Durability *Survived getting shot in the head. *Tanked getting shot by dozens of soldiers simultaneously. *Survived getting assaulted by Alucard's familiars, including Tubalcain and Rip Van Winkle. *Kept on fighting with his arm nearly destroyed. *Survived getting his head blown off. Weaknesses *Full destruction of the heart will kill him and render him unable to heal. *His bayonets can easily be destroyed by regular bullets. (formerly) Fun Facts *A prototype for Anderson's character appeared in Angel Dust, one of Kouta Hirano's early hentai works. This character is likely to be canon to the Hellsing series since he shares name, appearence, and profession with Anderson. *In the manga, Alucard calls him Judas Priest, referencing the Heavy Metal band of the same name. *His healing powers are speculated to be related to nanotechnology. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Religious Authorities Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Deceased Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Hellsing Category:Knife Wielders Category:Completed Profiles Category:Explosives Users Category:Plant Manipulators